Very large scale integrated (“VLSI”) circuits include scan chains for testing some or all parts of the integrated circuit. A scan chain includes a plurality of flip-flops that are shifted to set the integrated circuit in a given state and determine if each part of the integrated circuit operates correctly. However, scan chains are only effective if the scan chains themselves are operable and do not include defects. A defect in a scan chain can prevent proper testing of the integrated circuit as it may prevent a circuit from being set in a given state.